The present invention relates to an apparatus for the shaping of plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers. Apparatus of this type are known from the prior art. In this case for example stretch blow moulding machines are known in which the plastics material pre-forms are blow moulded to form plastics material containers by the application of an internal pressure in a plurality of blow moulding stations. Each of these blow moulding stations usually has two mould carrier parts, to which the blow moulds or blow mould parts are fastened. A heated plastics material pre-form is blown out in these blow moulds with the aid of compressed air and is shaped to form a plastics material container.
In order to remove the containers produced and to introduce a new plastics material pre-form, it is necessary for the two mould carriers to perform an opening movement. It is usual in this case for at least one of the mould carrier parts to be pivoted about an axis, or even for the two mould carriers to be pivoted about a common axis.
Blow moulding machines of this type are also, however, known from the prior art, in which the blow moulding stations are conveyed in clean rooms in order to permit an aseptic blow moulding procedure in this way. WO 2010 020529 A2 describes a blow moulding machine of this type The subject matter of the WO is hereby also made the subject matter of the present application in its entire scope.
In addition, it is known from the prior art for the blow moulds to be locked during the blow moulding procedure. In this case it is known for example for a locking element pivotable on a blow mould carrier part to engage in a locking element arranged on another blow mould carrier part and thus for the blow mould to be securely locked during the expansion procedure in which very high pressures or forces act upon the blow mould carriers.
Numerous types of bearings are known at present. In this way, it is known for example for a bearing, such as for example a needle bearing, to be re-lubricated in a cyclical manner by way of a lubrication nipple and a distributor line. This leads, however, to the possible escape of grease and to a higher maintenance outlay, and this, in particular, is not suitable for use in sterile blow moulding machines.
In addition, hybrid bearings with for example ceramic and steel components which can operate dry are known from the prior art. Bearings of this type, however, can be used only with low loads and they involve high costs on account of the materials.